Mismo asiento Mismo destino
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: No se conocían pero el mismo asiento los hizo encontrarse y pasar cuatro horas juntos. Quizá más tiempo. / Reto para Riens del foro Proyecto 1-8.


Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: No se conocían pero el mismo asiento los hizo encontrarse y pasar cuatro horas juntos. Quizá más tiempo. / Reto para Riens del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **.**

 **Mismo asiento. Mismo destino**

 **.**

Miró el reloj de su muñeca y le dio un bocado más a su cheesecake, saboreando cuán delicioso estaba. Mimi Tachikawa adoraba lo dulce entre otras cosas. Una de esas cosas es que siempre se haga su voluntad. Desde pequeña, su voluntad era orden y terminaba obteniendo lo que quería. Padres ciertamente permisivos y un carácter de por sí insistente e irritante para quien quiera llevarle la contraria fueron lo que le facilitaron tantas cosas en la vida.

Claro que cuando, camino a abordar el tren que la llevaría a su casa tras un viaje de negociosos para abrir un nuevo restaurante en Kyoto, no esperó que el asiento en donde se suponía debía estar ella sentada, ya esté ocupado.

Miró el boleto en su mano y luego el número de asiento y efectivamente, no podía haber error alguno. Un desubicado de cabello alborotado y tez morena yacía con sus auriculares puestos mientras leía un libro para nada interesante, según su ojo crítico.

Se encaminó hasta quedar delante del hombre de, quizá, veinticinco años con la idea de que la notara pero eso no parecía suceder. Su lectura y su música parecían transportarlo a otro mundo. Se aclaró la garganta con clara exageración para hacerse notar pero seguía sin dar resultado alguno. Infló los cachetes con frustración así que con su índice, bajó el libro para que la mirada del hombre cayese en cuenta de su presencia.

─¿Necesitas algo?

─Ah, me alegra que lo preguntes ─Le señala con el mismo índice que interrumpió la lectura del moreno─. Quiero mi asiento.

El hombre miró su asiento y luego vio que el del frente yacía vacío─. ¿Por qué no tomas ese?

Mimi sonrió con falsedad.

─No compré un boleto para ese asiento ─Volvió a señalarle su asiento─, pagué por el que estás calentando.

─Estoy sentado aquí desde hace una hora, no es tuyo ─El fastidio no sólo estaba en Mimi, sino en el desconocido de cabello alborotado─. Si tanto te molesta, toma el asiento de enfrente.

─¿Por qué no lo tomas tú, eh? ─Preguntó Mimi sin ganas de ser amable.

─Porque ya estoy sentado aquí. Dah.

─Dah, yo pagué ese asiento ─Le mostró su boleto─. Es mío, así que salte antes de que llame a seguridad y te quiten por la fuerza.

El moreno sonrió cínicamente y volvió a su lectura. El pasar de Mimi a un estúpido libro debía ser el colmo. Dio un golpe fuerte con su tacón pero el auricular volvió al oído del hombre.

─Eres un idiota ─Salió al pasillo y llamó a uno de los guardas para que la asistan con aquella injusticia pero todos parecían encontrar más importante el encaminar a otros pasajeros a sus asientos. Siguió esperando y esperando sin otro resultado que el que su impaciencia aumentara.

─No te harán el menor caso.

Escuchar la voz del inoportuno hombre sólo la hicieron ponerla de peor humor. Se giró a mirarlo con rabia.

─Entonces, hazme el favor de salirte.

─Ja.

¿Ja? ¡¿Ja?! ¡¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?!

Maldito estúpido desconsiderado. Malditos guardas sin consideración con ella. Maldito todo el mundo. Con aquellos pensamientos le arrebató el libro al desconocido y lo colocó por encima de él.

─Eres muy madura para tu edad, ¿te lo dijeron?

─El que está siendo un niño inmaduro aquí eres tú. ¡Quítate de mi puesto!

─Allí hay otro.

─¡No es lo mismo! ─Él no se levantaría, así que debía emplear otro método─. ¿Acaso no quieres tu libro?

─Puedes quedártelo ─Dijo él, acomodándose mejor en su asiento, sonriendo con gracia ante el rostro de fastidio en la castaña─. Ni siquiera lo entendía.

─Eres un idiota.

Él iba a responder pero entonces ella avanza hacia él hasta sentarse sobre su regazo. El moreno se hace para atrás ante la acción de la chica y Mimi sonríe con cinismo, interesándose falsamente en la portada del libro que le arrebató al hombre.

─¿Qué se supone que haces?

─Esperando a que te rindas y me dejes sentar en _mi_ puesto.

El moreno aguzó la mirada pero ella no se inmutó ante él, siguió hojeando el libro de leyes.

─Esto es incómodo.

─Pues lo hubieses pensado antes.

─¿Siempre consigues lo que quieres? ─Preguntó y ella sonrió con seguridad─. Ahora todo tiene sentido ─Correspondió a su sonrisa, aumentó el volumen de su teléfono y cerró los ojos para acomodarse mejor.

─¡Tienes que estar de broma! ─Él la ignoraba─. ¡Hazme caso, maldito estúpido!

─Son cuatro horas de viaje. Yo no tengo problemas con que te la pases encima de mí si lo que buscas es que te dé el gusto.

─Ja. En algún momento tendrás que levantarte, aunque sea para ir al baño ─Continuó ella segura de sí misma.

─Tiendo a cohibirme en sitios en movimiento para orinar, así que podré aguantar cuatro horas antes de llegar a mi destino ─Mimi bufó molesta, cruzándose de brazos, entonces algo iluminó su ingenio.

─Oh, sería una pena que una erección te haga ponerte de pie.

─¿Y crees que tú me la puedas provocar? ─Preguntó, mirándola con una ceja enarcada.

─Dah. Normalmente se les para si una chica hermosa se le sienta sobre el regazo.

─¿Y crees que tú eres esa chica hermosa? Cariño, he visto mejores ─Volvió a cerrar los ojos y recostar la cabeza contra el respaldo, intentando no disfrutar la cara de desconcierto y rabia que Mimi portaba en su rostro.

La castaña se volcó en el libro que traía en manos y comenzó a leer algunos párrafos, no tenía mucho por hacer además de viajar encima del regazo del hombre hasta que se hartara de ella. Lo miró por encima del hombro y el semblante de tranquilidad en él le decía que quizá existía alguien tan terco como ella.

 _Maldición_.

La primera hora trascurrió y ella se había leído las primeras treinta páginas con varias preguntas. La mayoría eran sobre palabras que no entendía debido a su complejidad o tecnicismo, así que despertaba al chico para que le respondiese. Él rezongaba molesto pero terminaba por explicarle lo que en clase de derecho había aprendido.

─Así que eres abogado.

─Estudié leyes un año como especialización ─Respondió, observándola leyendo algunos párrafos─. En realidad, soy diplomático.

─Oh ─Fue todo lo que dijo, continuando con su mirada en el libro.

─¿Tú qué haces con tu vida? ─Inquirió.

─Soy chef en un restaurante y dueña de mi propia cadena ─Lo comentó sin mucho interés─. ¿Qué significa esto?

Él se lo leyó y explicó a lo que ella asintió sorprendida. Lo miró y una pequeña sonrisa afloró en ella que él no supo muy bien identificar.

─¿Qué?

─Cuando llegué aquí creí que eras un tipo vago sin nada interesante qué ofrecer.

─¿Has cambiado de parecer?

Ella fingió pensárselo un momento, llevándose un dedo al labio inferior para terminar sonriendo con gracia.

─Sigo creyéndolo ─Se acercó a él para recostar su cabeza en su hombro y acomodarse con la confianza que la caracterizaba─. Al menos eres cómodo.

─¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora? ¿Te lea un cuento? ─Ella rio y a él le gustó oírla.

─Si me leerás otra fracción aburrida de eso ─Dijo señalando el libro que él ya llevaba en su mano─, mejor olvídalo. ¿También vas a Odaiba, eh?

─Si ─Bajó la mirada a ella y contempló sus orbes otoñales. Tan hermosa, pensó─. Regreso de un congreso de Kyoto.

─Mismo sitio de partida. Mismo destino. ¿Por qué no sólo me dices que eres mi vecino? ─Ambos sonríen pero a ninguno se le ocurrió preguntar nombres. Ella se terminó durmiendo en su pecho y él continuó escuchando música mientras leía su aburrido libro, observándola dormir de vez en cuando.

Su historia sería divertida cuando se lo comente a sus amigos, pensó. La chica extraña del tren que terminó dormida en su regazo. Se preguntó sobre quién era para darle nombre pero prefirió seguir con un trayecto en el que sólo el anonimato los uniese, al igual que el mismo asiento.

El sueño también lo fue ganando y el peso de sus párpados se hacía cada vez mayor. Antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba trasportándose al mismo mundo de sueños que la chica encima de él.

* * *

De a poco, recuperó la consciencia a causa de una mano agitando ligeramente su hombro. Abrió los ojos con cierta urgencia y vio a una guarda mirándolo con pena de estarle despertando. Le informó que su destino había llegado y que debía descender. Antes de poder pensar en enderezarse, sintió las piernas adormecidas pero libres de peso extra. La chica del tren había desparecido.

Cuatro horas teniendo a una mujer sentada en su regazo, era normal que se adormeciesen por un momento. Bajó del tren con su maletín en mano y el golpe del sol de la tarde lo tomó desprevenido. Se sentía tan desorientado, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan profundamente en tan corto tiempo. La sensación de sentirse tranquilo lo invadía y no quería juzgarse de estúpido como para relacionar aquello con la chef.

─Hey, rodillas huesudas ─Él se detuvo al oír su voz y sonrió. Escucharla le regresó la tranquilidad de que no todo había sido un sueño. Se volvió a mirarla, traía dos vasos térmicos de café─. Me dejaste el trasero plano.

─Si te hubieses sentado en el asiento de enfrente no te estarías quejando… Loca de los asientos ─Se acercó a ella y le tendió uno de los vasos─. No sé tu nombre.

─¿Y no te contestas con el nombre que me has puesto? ─Le guiñó el ojo─. Voy hacia allá y ¿tú?

─¿Te sorprenderías si te dijera que también? ─Ella sonrió. En realidad, pocas cosas en ese día podían llegar a sorprenderlos, además de ellos mismos.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado, principalmente a ti, Riens :3


End file.
